


Royal Riding

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ride and Flycatcher enjoy a night together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Riding

Ride never stopped being utterly amazed at how amazing Flycatcher was at using his mouth and tongue. She supposed that this had something to do with his former enchantment but at the current moment her mind was far more focused on the fact that his tongue was currently moving in lazy counter-clockwise circles around her clit, the gesture making her toes curl and her heart beat hard in her chest.

At the moment Flycatcher was lying on his back, hands up and gripping firmly onto Ride’s hips to keep her steady as she straddled his head, facing the headboard. He hummed lazily as he suddenly started to move his tongue in the opposite direction, looking up when he heard Ride let out a cry, her body rocking forward as she braced herself by her hands on the headboard.

“Oh jeez…oh God…oh fu…” Ride gasped and let out a stuttered wail when Flycatcher suddenly let his teeth brush against the sensitive nub. She couldn’t stop herself from tightening her legs around his head when she reached a sudden orgasm, fairly certain that everyone in the entire kingdom of Haven itself could hear her screams.

Flycatcher flattened his tongue, letting his tongue run over her labia to help soothe her before helping her to slide down to rest on his chest, smirking to himself. “Well?” he teased.

“Shut up and hand me the lube,” Ride panted.

He laughed but reached under the disheveled sheets for the bottle, pressing it into her hand before letting his hand fall back down onto the bed. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, watching as she opened the top and poured a good amount into the palm of her hand. He threw his head back with a weak cry when she reached behind herself, stroking his erection to make it slick enough for riding. “Oh God…”

“How long do you think before Weyland starts banging on the wall with a broom to make us stop?”

“Hopefully not before we cum again,” he panted, shifting into a sitting up position as Ride started to prepare herself. They both let out soft gasps as Ride eased Flycatcher’s erection inside of her, throwing her arms around his shoulders to hug onto him as best as she could. “Re-ready?”

“Yeah.”

In the end Weyland banged on their wall with a broom directly after they had both reached orgasm.


End file.
